Beverages, such as soft drinks and beer, are distributed commercially in glass and plastic bottles and in aluminum cans. Single service beverage containers, which typically contain six to twenty-four ounces of the beverage, are usually grouped into individual cases, each usually containing twenty-four individual containers. These cases may be further subdivided into groups of six, eight or twelve individual beverage container packages. Typically, each case of beverage containers is loaded into a separate tray for transport from the site of a bottling/canning company to the point of sale, such as at a grocery store.